AntiRose: return ticket
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: The antiDoctor is back, with AntiRose in tow. Worse, he's found a way to break into our reality.
1. Chapter 1

RETURN TICKET.

A Rose/anti-Rose, Doctor/anti-Doctor adventure.

Chapter One: Objective: Rose 

It was a pretty uneventful day for anti-Rose Tyler. The black-haired

nineteen year old hadn't seen or heard from the Doctor in her reality

since his sound trouncing by the black-haired Doctor and the blonde

version of her four months or so ago. They had stayed with her and

her mother until they, with the help of the Rani and the Master,

mended his TARDIS and the three Time Lords had put their heads

together to work out how to put the displaced Rose and Doctor back

in their time.

Anti-Rose had been intrigued to discover that the Master and

Rani in the other reality were also opponents of that reality's Doctor,

and pretty vicious opponents at that. Not that they'd talked at any

great length about it, although anti-Rose found that the blonde Rose's

Doctor was fairly conversational at times.

Anti-Rose hadn't been idle, and in fact had accompanied the

Rani and Master in their travels a couple of times since, and had

decided to sit out of their latest escapade. Her mother was worried

enough about the Doctor causing her grief, without having to worry

about Cybermen, Daleks, Slitheen and Gelth killing her too. So yes,

all in all it had been quiet and peaceful over the week after she'd

disembarked from the Master's TARDIS, not that she was particularly

bothered about that. It was nice to not have to run, or look over her

shoulder, or have to help either of the two Time Lords if they took on

more than they'd bargained for.

As she headed for her friend Sharene's house, she caught the

faint sound of a familiar wheezing, groaning sound. She paused. She

had heard enough of the Master's TARDIS engines recently that she

could tell this was not his TARDIS returning from wherever he and

the Rani had last gone, so that only left the Doctor. She sighed. This,

it seemed, was the end of her peace and quiet. She strained her ears

to try and work out where the sound was coming from. Maybe if she

got there quick enough, she could follow the Doctor and find out what

he was doing here.

Anti-Rose frowned. The sound was getting louder, but she still

couldn't tell what direction it was coming from. She turned in a circle,

straining her ears. It seemed to be coming from every direction at

once. Not only that, but she was seeing things. She could see ghostly

outlines of TARDIS roundels, a console, a figure by it, getting clearer

and clearer. Then she realised what was happening.

The Doctor-the one from her reality-was materialising his TARDIS

around her.

With a last groan, the TARDIS interior and it's occupant became fully

solid. He was leaning against the console, hand on the door control,

smiling at her. He made no move towards her as she skirted around

him and made a run for the TARDIS doors. They would not budge.

"It's no good, they're locked. You're coming on a trip with me today.

You might want to sit down, Rose Tyler." The Doctor told her. "This

could get bumpy." He indicated the battered old chair by the rail.

Surprised at his attitude, but knowing that he was probably telling

the truth about the probable bumpy ride, she abandoned her fight

with the recalcitrant doors and sat in the seat, strapping herself in.

"Okay, how did you know exactly where to materialise tom

catch me?" she asked. "I have my doubts it was just good luck-or

bad, in my case."

"I scattered some tracer nanites on your hair last time we met, just

in case." He told her. He took out his sonic screwdriver, set it, and

wandered over to where she sat. Abruptly he used it to fuse the

metal fastenings of the straps. Anti-Rose swore. She should have

realised that her safety was not high on the Doctor's list of priorities.

It had been a trap.

"Really, Rose Tyler, language." He said. He made another adjustment

on the sonic screwdriver, pointing it at her. It was the last thing she

saw as she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 Objective: Tyler

RETURN TICKET.

Chapter Two: Objective: Tyler 

She awoke to find herself in a fair amount of discomfort. Her hands

were secured behind the back of the chair and the backs were

throbbing. She could feel a tight metal band around her forehead,

and it felt as if she had nails or large needles digging into her scalp.

Looking down, she could see she was attached to wires, and judging

by the blood on her clothes, some of them were embedded in her

flesh. She was aware of pain all over her body-her back, chest, arms

hands, legs, feet, neck, face and scalp. Following the wires with her

eyes back along their length, she saw they disappeared into various

parts of the TARDIS console. She guessed that the Doctor was

planning to torture her in some way, until she looked at him to see

that he was similarly wired. She winced as he drove a needle-tipped

wire into the skin on the back of his own hand. He noticed her flinch,

and looked up at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're going to visit some recent acquaintances." He said, continuing

to attach the wires to himself. He had already donned a metal circlet

with a myriad of coloured flexes attached to it. He straightened from

attaching the other ends of the wire to points concealed within the

TARDIS console. "I hope this isn't causing you too much pain, but

this is necessary."

"But why?" she asked. He turned to look at her.

"You ask too many questions. Will you let me get on with my work, or

will I have to find some way of silencing you?" he asked. Anti-Rose

chose to shut up. She knew the Doctor would have several methods

he could use to stop her talking, and none of them were likely to be

very pleasant.

Five minutes later, he finished tinkering with the TARDIS console, and

gripped the edge of it with one hand. He used the other to throw a

lever, and grabbed the console with his other hand as they were

thrown violently one way, then the other. Anti-Rose cried out, and

there was a dreadful screech of machinery from the TARDIS, and an

electrical burning smell began to permeate the air. She felt the

needles in her flesh beginning to heat up, the band around her head

starting to burn, and screamed. The Doctor grunted, but squeezed his

eyes shut.

Anti-Rose blacked out as the world seemed to burst into a thousand

points of light.

She awoke as the Doctor released her from the chair. Dizzily, she

clung to his long leather coat as he lifted her from the chair and set

her down on the grillework. While she was unconscious, he had

removed the metal band and wires from both of them. The TARDIS

lighting seemed dimmer, the hum quieter. The Doctor took her arm in

one of his hands, and started to lead her out of the TARDIS. As they

emerged into the sunlight, anti-Rose blinked at the brighter light, and

then stared.

Whatever the Doctor had planned, she wasn't at all sure it had

worked. They were only a few hundred metres down the road from

where they had started, but were near some shops. It seemed to faze

the Doctor as well, for his grip on her arm loosened just slightly.

It was just the opportunity anti-Rose had been waiting and hoping

for. She jerked her arm from his grip and pelted towards the shops,

not wasting time to see if he would pursue. If she could get to the

shops, among people, he wouldn't try and force her back, it would

attract too much attention.

The Doctor watched her leave with a small smile on his face.

"Rose Tyler, you are too predictable." He murmured. He turned his

back on the fleeing figure, and went back into his TARDIS. Moving to

the console, he checked that the TARDIS was still functional, then set

the controls.

As anti-Rose fled, she heard the sound of the TARDIS

dematerialising. She fled faster in terror that he would repeat his trick

of materialising around her, turning her head to risk a look behind

her. Having reached the ship area, she didn't notice the figure that

stepped out of the shop ahead till she ran full-tilt into him.

"Hey" a male voice said as she nearly over balanced them both. The

other person regained their composure, and steadied her. "What's up,

darlin' you're as white as a sheet. Who're you running from?"

Anti-Rose knew that voice. She hadn't heard them speak in over a

year, but she _knew _that voice! She turned her head, unbelieving, to

look at the tall black man who she'd run into. He was looking at her

with concern, but no real recognition.

"_Mickey?_" she gasped in disbelief. It was too much on top of

everything else, and for the second time in an hour, she fainted dead

away.


End file.
